sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Sterling Odair
Name: Sterling Odair Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17 School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing Basketball, Reading, Partying, Sex, and Cars. Appearance: With height running in the family Sterling stands at 6’4” and weighs 210 lbs. He is well toned thanks to his participation in sports, yet he still has a lean build. His short curly hair (a dark red which looks brown) that almost reaches his thick eyebrows which dwarf his sea foam green eyes, and he has a thick layer of body hair. His noes is slightly upturned, and his lips are non-impressive and in proportion. He's usually smiling, even when he's depressed. His high cheek bones and tanned skin (caused by spending most his waking hours outside) give him an exotic look. Normally he doesn’t fix his hair when he wakes up in the morning, so his hair is often messy when he goes to school. He’s clean shaven at the time of the game. His clothing choice is lazy. His wardrobe is mainly made of t-shirts, jeans, shorts, and hoodies. Occasionally he’ll wear a sweat band his brother gave him on one of his wrists . On the day he was chosen he was wearing a white hoodie, black t-shirt, cargo shorts, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a black sweat band on his left wrist. Biography: Sterling was born February, 10th to Joss and Janea Odair. Sterling was named after Janea’s late father who had passed away the week before he was born. Joss was (and is still) a plumber while Janae is a temp who has changed jobs often. Sterling has one older sister (Rose) and brother (Finnick) who raised him while his parents were gone, which was often. Usually when his parents were home together they fought constantly, and Sterling usually took it upon himself to stop it by talking to them calmly. When that didn’t work he went “out” unwilling to deal with it. Rose (who was in seventh grade) taught Sterling to read when he was three. Sterling impressed his teachers when he entered kindergarden by knowing how to read. She also helped him with his homework often growing up keeping him ahead if the curve. She also borrows Sterling plenty of her books if he can’t use a library card. His favorites used to be action and adventures, but as he grew he started liking horror, science fiction, and fantasy. Finnick (in forth grade) taught Sterling early on how to play many sports. Sterling found he liked basketball the most, and soon began spending more and more time playing it. Because of this the two brothers have a close relationship. Another passion he developed was for cars. Mainly working on them. This started when his Aunt Tina (a mechanic) was working on her car while watching him, and started to teach him when he got interested. For his 16th birthday/christmas present his aunt gave him the car they often worked on together (He named it Johanna). Of course he could only drive it when he got his license (which he did ASAP). When he got to High school he tried out for the basketball team. Impressing the coaches with his skill and his height (already six feet tall when he was 14) he made it. Even if he wasn’t the fastest runner. He also started partying since he made the team, but he still keeps an B average in school because he finishes his homework before leaving for the parties. He is known for trying to be everyone’s friend, offering to help them with their problems, and often trying to break up fights. Some would call him a positive role model and leader. After his first few months at high school Sterling found he was attracted to boys, and being mostly ignorant of sexuality he thought he was gay. This brought on a few months worth of depression and anxiety which his family and friends put up to hormones. A year later he found out he was bisexual (he would’ve figured it out earlier, but he thought someone could only be straight or gay). After admitting this to himself Sterling still remains in the closet to all but a few trusted people (which includes his brother and his wife Anne), but has slept with members of both sexes. While his exploits with girls are well known he’s very secretive and selective about the boys he’s with. Some rumors have surfaced, but they don’t concern Sterling much. He’ll usually downplay any mention of it with a sarcastic comment. He has a few friends he sleeps with casually. After HS he hopes to become a mechanic. His depression and anxiety still affect him to this day. Advantages: His athleticism will help him in the game. Also being so popular could get him plenty of allies. Disadvantages: While Sterling has endurance he’s not very fast. He’ll also try to play peace keeper which could get him killed. He still has his anxiety and depression which could affect his judgement, or he would just kill himself when he's had too much. Designated Number: Team Purple no. 5 ---- Designated Weapon: Hatchet --- Conclusion: Looks like Mr. Popular is going to have to set some friendships aside if he wants to win! Will Sterling crack under the pressure? Mentor Comment: A popular jock, terrific. Unless he pays close attention, he doesn't have a hope in hell. The above biography is as written by Acidic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Jonas Jeffries Killed By: Mae St. Clair Collected Weapons: Allies:'' Bobby Goldman, Amber Lyons, Anthony Rollins '''Enemies:' Karen Ruiz' ' Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "I like to think of it as a once in a life time vacation." - Sterling gives his dark humored opinion of being put in the game. Other/Trivia *Sterling's profile contains many Hunger Games references. Including his last name, his brother's name, and his car's name. He thinks he may have gone too far... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sterling, in chronological order. Pre Game: *Morning Yearning *Doorways *When it's Time to Party We Will Party Hard *Study Hard In Game: *A Cold and Lonely Road *Establishing Shot *Friendly Fire *Shelter by the Lakeside *Metanoia *Wrong Direction *Somewhere *Clusterfuck Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sterling. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters